Ladrón
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era pobre y nadie deseaba contratarlo, de alguna forma tenía que seguir estudiando, por eso opta por algo que jamás quiso, entrar a robar a cierta casa de un inglés cuando se da cuenta que lo que quiere robarle quizás sea su virginidad. USxUK.


Aquí una historia pequeñita, no recuerdo haber hecho una larga… aparte de Sireno vs Pirata ¿por qué no la sigo aún? quién sabe…

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur siendo humanos…Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Un Alfred ladrón.

Alfred F. Jones estaba vestido de negro aquella noche y una masculina media en la cabeza, estaba tan pero tan pero tan pobre que no le alcanzaba para el gorrito de ladrón, así que simplemente tenía atravesada en la cabeza una media de su madre, era claro que la desinfectó veinticinco veces antes de probársela, nadie quería morir oliendo el hedor de los pies de la madre de ese norteamericano.

Tenía 17, tenía que seguir pagando su secundaria e ir a la universidad, no le quedaba otra, no conseguía trabajo ni vendiendo palomitas, tenía que robar, odiaba eso, algún día, estaba seguro, tendría dinero y devolvería a la caridad el capital que hurtaría aquella noche. Con datos exactos sabía que el supuesto inglés que era su victima dejaba la llave de repuesto debajo de su nomo de jardín… su jardín era muy bonito a todo esto, casi mejor que el de muchas mujeres, tenía un talento natural.

Por alguna razón la imagen que se hizo de él era un musculoso con pelos y maquillaje bien afeminado, se retuerce de miedo al pensar en ello. A finales de cuenta entró de puntitas, tomó sus desgastadas cuerdas antes de que el cuerpo en la cama empezara a removerse para atarlo. Bien, lo había amarrado, aunque pareciera raro, los primeros dos minutos el inglés como que no se movió. Tenía un sueño pesadísimo. Después de amarrarlo lo sentó en la silla para hacerle una presentación.

Todos los ladrones se presentaban ¿no? al menos en su guía de "cómo ser un ladrón" -para niños de dos años hasta cuatro- salía eso.

–Soy un ladrón…–

–Bien por ti…–

–¡Y vengo a robar a tu casa! –

–Es lo que hace un ladrón…supongo…–la cara del inglés no representaba nada, si pudiera tener las manos libres se podría decir incluso que se las estaba limando mientras el americano decía eso.

–¡Debes tenerme miedo! –el inglés no era como se lo imaginó, era mucho más lindo de lo que pensaba, esos ojos verdes, también se veía digamos –erótico y comestible- con esas cuerdas apretando parte de su cuerpo.

–Debería… pero no te tengo miedo, tengo un seguro contra robos… puedes llevarte lo que sea, adelante…–

–¡Pues lo haré! –susurró alto el chico de la pantimedia en la cabeza.

–Bien…–

–Me llevaré lo más hermoso y con más valor en esta casa…–

El americano traía una bolsita algo pequeña y se paró sacando algunos diamantes y objetos tecnológicos mientras el inglés a lo único a que atinaba es a que no se llevaran sus pornos y que le pusiera una adelante mientras le robaba, nadie sabía porque estaba tan calmado, quizás porque su malvada novia lo engañó con su ex-mejor amigo y luego lo pateó, o quizás porque había bebido hasta perder el conocimiento hace unas doce horas, pero estaba como si nada delante de un ladrón -que tampoco era muy intimidador- con una media en la cabeza.

El americano mientras sacaba las pertenencias no podía dejar de mirarlo, algo se le hacía tan familiar… ¡esperen, ya lo tenía!, cuando tenía 15…, sí, aquel chico de mayor grado, era Arthur Kirkland, el chico del que se enamoró perdidamente hace tanto tiempo y que jamás se molestó en si quiera saludarlo, allí estaba ¿cómo no lo reconoció antes?

Sus mejillas se encendieron, una y mil porquerías pasaron por su mente al tenerlo allí amarrado, podría quitarle de todo, hasta… hasta la -inexistente- virginidad, pero NO, él ahora era un ladrón, no un violador.

Lo volvió a mirar.

Mierda, ser o no ser un violador, he allí el dilema. Pero tuvo resistencia y optó por ser un ladrón. Por eso, dejó el saquito de cosas valiosas y en vez de eso tomó al inglés.

–¿Q-Qué haces? –mencionaba ya un poco alterado al sentir como subía hasta los hombros del sujeto enmascarado.

–¿Sabes?... dije que robaría lo más hermoso y de más valor de esta casa…–

–¡Está en el suelo imbécil! –

–No, te equivocas…–susurró con una sonrisa. –Creo que ese algo… eres tú…–

–¡Bromeas, suéltame! ¡Suuuuuuuuuéltame!–

Pero por más que alegó el americano no lo soltó, lo había secuestrado, pero jamás pidió ninguna recompensa, y con el tiempo, luego de muchas peleas, llegó el amor entre los dos, porque Alfred podía no tener dinero ni pinta de gracia al vestirse, quizás incluso era algo retrasado al llevarse así como así al inglés para que se enamorara de él, pero el amor no se compra ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

Y para Alfred ese inglés era más valioso que cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a robar, ahora y siempre, lucharía, hasta robarse su corazón, después de todo es un ladrón ¿verdad?

**N.A: **Al principio este fic era muy pervertido, era casi lo mismo, pero lo que le robaba el americano era la NO existente virginidad del supuesto inglés, pero me arrepentí y pensé que a nadie les gustaría y lo cambie a esto, para las que sí les gustaría ver otra versión avísenme, que vida el USxUK!


End file.
